Amina qui est-tu?
by Lamina59
Summary: Une jeune femme pas très "humaine", un vampire aux allures de viking, une histoire pleine de suspense. J'ai eu beaucoup d'imagination pour cette fiction Éric/Personnage que j'ai créé
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Coming-out. Voilà le nom qu'ils donnaient à leur révélation au monde entier il y a de cela un an, leur Coming-out. Je veux parler des vampires. Suite à la création par les japonais d'un sang synthétique pour sauver des vies par transfusion, etc. les vampires c'était révélé au grand jour enfin nuit, ils affirment que grâce à ce sang synthétique la coexistence entre nos deux espèces peut exister. Beaucoup de gens (humains) ont pris peur et disent qu'ils vont tous nous exterminer. D'autres disent qu'ils ont autant de droit que nous et d'autres sont carrément fasciné par leur existence si bien qu'ils veulent être mordu par l'un d'entre eux. Moi je me fiche un peu de savoir leur droits ou quoi que ce soit du moment qu'ils me foutent la paix ils peuvent mener leur vie comme bon leur semble. C'est pas que je ne les aime pas mais ce sont des créatures de la nuit froide et sanguinaire notre vie ne tiens qu'à un fil en leur compagnie et moi ma vie j'y tiens. Donc je ne tiens pas particulièrement à les rencontrer.

Une petite chose à mon sujet que vous devez savoir. Je ne suis pas vraiment humaine. Ma mère l'était mais mon père était un démon. Je n'ai malheureusement pas connu mes parents ils sont morts quand j'étais petite. Mais à mes 15 ans la directrice du foyer ou je vivais m'as donné une lettre écrite de la main de ma mère bien avant son décès. Sur sa lettre elle me confiât que mon père était un démon mais ne me donna aucune autre explication. Encore aujourd'hui toutes mes questions restent sans réponses. Bien sûr personne n'es au courant de mon secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'appelle Amina, j'ai tout juste 20ans je suis de taille moyenne, pour un poids proportionnel à ma taille, j'ai de long cheveux blond vénitien qui tombe au milieu de mon dos. Je suis du genre discrète en ce qui concerne mes tenues vestimentaire je n'aime pas me faire remarquer. Je travaille depuis peu dans un petit bar restaurent en cuisine dans une petite ville « bon temps », le patron Sam Merlot's et plutôt cool un peu étrange parfois mais sympas. Nous somme deux en cuisine Lafayette et moi. Lafayette et quand à lui tout l'inverse de moi lui il ne passera pas inaperçu. C'est un afro-américain gay. C'est tenu sont extravagante il porte toujours du maquillage très flash aux yeux et il a comme on peut dire une grande gueule sans être méchante, quand il est là on le voit et on l'entend. Il pense la même chose que moi concernent les vampires au plus ils se tiennent loin de lui au mieux il se porte en revanche l'une des serveuses Sookie c'est tous le contraire pour preuve elle a pour petit ami un vampire. C'est une jolie fille elle à 23 ans blonde aux yeux bleu un corps parfais. Pas mal de gens la prenne pour (je site leurs mots) une taré. Elle dit pouvoir lire les pensées de gens, et moi je la crois j'en ai eu à plusieurs reprise la preuve. Sam et Lafayette aussi la croient. Elle est très sympathique pleine de joie et voie toujours la vie du bon cotés. Pour elle tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil. Cela fait plus de 6 mois qu'elle est avec son vampire aux allures retro. Bill Compton. Quand il vient la voir au Merlot's je reste en cuisine. Je vous ai dit je ne veux pas les rencontrer.

Le service du soir touche à sa fin. Sam a dû encore faire une bonne recette ce soir.

-Laf, dis-je à mon collègue de cuisine, je te laisse t'occuper du rangement.

-Pas de souci ma belle.

Je commence le boulot une heure avant lui car j'aime quand tout est prêt avant l'ouverture donc après le service bien souvent il s'occupe du rangement. Je vais en salle afin de décompresser avant de rentrer.

-Alors Amina, me fis Sam une fois que je fusse assise au comptoir, ça a était ce soir ?

-Comme toujours boss, répondis-je en souriant, Sookie a fini son service ?

-Oui elle est partie chercher ses affaires. Tu bois quelque chose ?

-Ouais je vais prendre une vodka.

Sookie arriva au même moment.

-Quel soirée, dit-elle, on a encore eu pas mal de monde ce soir.

-Oui. Une bonne recette, nous fi Sam, tu as assuré ce soir Sookie.

-Mais comme toujours, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Prétentieuse, lui dis-je en plaisantant.

De nouveau clients entrèrent dans le bar et je vis que Sam ainsi que Sookie ce raidirent. Je me tourne afin de voir les nouveaux arrivent. Et je comprends mieux leur réaction. Ce ne sont pas des clients ordinaires. Des vampires.

-Je m'attendais à plus chic, fis la jeune femme.

Elle avait un visage doux et rond, une bouche rose et un teint de porcelaine. De longs cheveux châtain rassemblé en un chignon.

Deux hommes étaient avec elle. L'un d'eux était asiatique. Sur les partis de son corps qui était visible –il portait un tee-shirt sans manche avec un col lui découvrant la haut de sa poitrine- sa peau était intégralement recouvert de tatouages de ce style de dessins que l'on dit prisés des yakusa. Il avait un air sinistre. Le second lui était grand, d'une carrure impressionnante, le visage dur des cheveux de la même teinte que les miens lui tombant au niveau des épaules attaché par une petite cordelette en cuir noir. Et un air terrifiant.

-Messieurs Dames, fis le grand blond, je me présente Mr Northman propriétaire du Fangtasia à Shreveport. Nous organisons une petite soirée ce week-end et sans cette invitation vous ne pourrez entrer, dit-il en secouant des flyers, mais vous avez de la chance je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir. Nous allons vous en distribuer.

Chacun parti dans un coin du bar afin de distribuer leurs invitations. Sookie s'avança vers le grand blond.

-Sookie, dit-il, comme je suis heureux de te voir.

-Tu joue mal la comédie Eric, lui rétorqua-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

-Tu ne m'écoute jamais quand je parle je viens de l'expliquer.

-Toi non plus tu n'écoutes pas à ce que je vois quand je parle. J'attends toujours mon chèque je te signal. A moins que tu n'as aucune parole.

A ces mots le vampire montra les crocs. Ni une ni deux aussi bien Sam que moi allons-nous placer devant Sookie.

-je vois que tu as un nouveau garde du corps, dit le vampire en me désignant du menton, elle est aussi insouciante que ton chien de parton à ce que je vois.

-Waouh. Heu je ne suis pas suicidaire, dis-je, mais on ne touche pas aux gens que j'apprécie et ce n'est pas très sympas le « chien de patron ».

Son regard se posa sur moi. Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

-Humm, fût ça seule réponse. Puis il reprit la distribution de ses invitations.

Personne dans le bar n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Sam et moi étions restés devant Sookie. Une fois leur distribution terminée ils quittèrent le bar. Mais à la dernière minute le vampire blond ce dirigea vers moi et me tendit une invitation.

-Je serais ravi que tu viennes dans mon bar... je n'ai pas retenu ton nom.

-je vous l'ai pas donné et non merci je ne viendrais pas, lui dis-je en lui rendant son flyers.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai pas envie.

-Sookie tu y seras, lui dit-il comme si c'était une obligation.

-Bien entendu, répondit cette dernière.

Je ne la comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'elle leurs trouvent aux vampires. Il y a deux minutes elle aurait pu perdre la vie et la, elle va aller à ça petite fête. Je ne la comprendrais jamais.

- Assure-toi à ce qu'elle change d'avis, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

-Bon, dis-je une fois sur qu'ils étaient bien parti, c'était... bizarre.

-Eric est bizarre, fis Sam, Sookie je n'aime pas te savoir avec lui.

-Je serais avec Bill ne t'en fait pas. Amina je ne sais pas pourquoi Eric tiens tan à ce que tu viennes mais...

-Je n'irais pas, la coupais-je.

-Il arrive toujours à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-Oui bin pas avec moi. Bon je vais rentrer, dis-je, à demain.

Puis je suis rentré chez moi en repensant au vampire blond.


	3. Chapter 3

Des coups à ma porte me sortirent du sommeil. Le jour c'était levé. J'enfile mon peignoir et descend voir qui est là.

-Sookie, dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte, que fais-tu là ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-oui je t'en prie.

-Je voulais te parler de ce qui c'est passer au bar l'autre soir.

Ça fait trois jour que nous avons eu la visite des trois vampires au Merlot's.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu sais Eric n'apprécieras pas si je n'arrive pas à te faire changer d'avis.

-Et il fera quoi ?

-Il me doit une grosse somme d'argent et j'ai peur que si je n'arrive pas à te faire aller au fangtasia il ne me donne pas mon chèque. Et j'ai pas mal de travaux à faire chez moi. J'ai besoin de cet argent. Juste une soirée Amina ce n'est pas la mort.

- Sookie on n'a pas besoins de plus de deux minutes pour qu'un vampire nous trucide. Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas je ne veux rien avoir à faires avec eux.

-Fait le pour moi s'il te plait.

-Et pourquoi il tient tant à ce que j'y vais ?

-Ca je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, me confiât-elle, au moins si tu viens on saura ce qu'il veut.

-Sookie..., elle me regardait avec un air de chien battue, bon ok mais c'est la seule et unique fois que je te rends ce genre de service. S'il veut que je reviens ou quoi c'est non. Et je ne plaisante pas.

-Ok Merci Amina.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller je me le demande. Bon juste une soirée ce n'est pas bien méchant. Et j'ai prévenue Sookie je ne compte pas m'éterniser la bas. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons pris chacun notre voiture.

Le Fangtasia était plein a craqué pour lui aussi les affaires marchait bien. Des vampires bien entendu et des humains. Des Mordu comme on les appelle. Ce sont c'est gens qui veulent à tout pris ce faire mordre par un vampire. Et pour certains d'entre eux avoir des relations sexuelle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Bref Sookie accompagné de son vampire de petit copain ainsi que moi traversons le bar tan bien que mal pour s'installer à une table au fond.

La femme vampire qui était venu au Merlot's viens prendre nos commande.

-Bill. Sookie. Et... ?

-Amina, répondit Bill.

De quel droit il se permet de donner mon nom

-Tu es venu finalement, dit-elle, Eric vas arriver. Vous prenez un verre en attendant.

Sookie commanda un Gin tonic, Bill une bouteille de true blood et moi une vodka.

Après une demi-heure Eric fit son apparition. Tout le monde qui ce trouvé sur son passage s'écarté pour le laisser passer. *Tout le monde le craint pensais-je.*

-Bill, Sookie, dit-il une fois installer à notre table, et Amina.

La femme vampire lui a déjà donné mon nom.

-Je suis ravi que tu sois venu, me dit-il.

-Bon je suis venu vous m'avez vue maintenant je m'en vais, dis-je en me levant.

-Pourrais-je savoir en quoi notre présence te perturbe autant ?

-Me perturbe. Je ne suis pas perturbé c'est juste que...

-Que ?

-Je ne suis pas comme eux moi, dis-je en désignant les mordus, je ne cherche pas de sensation forte auprès des vampires et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à perdre la vie.

-A perdre la vie ?

-Ne faites pas l'ignorant avec moi. On est juste du bétail pour vous. Des réservoirs de sang. En votre présence on ne peut que finir par mourir.

-Amina, me sermonna Bill, tu devrais peser tes mots. Et ce que tu dis est faux.

-Bill honnêtement tu ne plante pas tes crocs dans la chaire de Sookie ? Soit honnête le gout de son sang et bien plus appétissant que le synthétique. Et un jour tu n'arriveras pas à te contrôler. Tu la videras. Mais ce jour-là ne dort pas sur tes deux oreilles.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Me fit tristement Sookie, tu penses que Bill finiras par me tuer ? Tu ne le connais pas Amina tu ne peux pas le juger de la sorte.

-C'est un vampire Sookie. L'appel du sang sera toujours plus fort que n'importe quoi.

-C'est faux.

-Tu nous m'éprise à un point que je n'imaginais pas, fis Bill.

-Je ne vous méprise pas je sais juste à quoi m'attendre en restant en votre compagnie.

Eric ce leva et ce place a quelque centimètre de moi.

-Tu ne nous connais pas. Le sang synthétique et certes infecte mais regarde il y a des humains qui nous donne volontairement leur sang croit tu que si nous les tuons ils y en auraient encore des mordu ?

-Je suis désolé c'est ma vision des choses si elle ne vous plait pas ce n'est pas mon problème. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir je le savais. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi vous teniez tan à ce que je vienne ?

-Je suis curieux.

-Curieux ? Et moi je suis sceptique, lui répondis-je.

Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille.

-Oh mais tu es bien plus que ça. Un vrai petit démon.

Quoi ?! Comment il peut le savoir ? Je me recule et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il affichait un large sourire. Puis sans ajouter un mot de plus je suis parti.

C'est impossible il ne peut pas l'avoir deviné tout seul. Personne ne le sais je ne l'ai jamais dit. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je ne l'ai jamais dit certes mais pensée oui et Sookie lit dans les pensées. Elle aurait très bien pu le dire à Eric. Jamais elle n'a fait paraitre qu'elle était au courant mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne le sait pas. Voilà pourquoi ce fichu vampire voulait que je vienne. Mais dans quel but ?


	4. Chapter3

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'Eric et ni Sookie ni moi ne reparlions de cette soirée au Fangtasia. Je m'efforcé de l'éviter afin qu'elle ne lise pas mes pensées. Mais voilà c'est ma collègue de boulot ont fini tout de même par ce croiser.

-Amina, me dit-elle en me rejoignant dans le vestiaire, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'évite je ne t'ai rien fait.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'immisce dans ma tête.

-je te l'ai dit je ne le fait pas.

-Alors comment Eric est au courant ?

-au courant de quoi ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente Sookie je sais très bien que tu es au courant et que tu lui à dit.

-Amina je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Et pour être honnête je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées. Sauf quand visiblement tu le veux comme quand tu as voulus que je devine ce que tu penses.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Je t'en donne ma parole.

-alors comment a-t-il su, pensais-je à voix haute.

-Su quoi ?

-Rien, dis-je en sortant.

Comment le sais-t-il alors ? Il ne la tout de même pas deviné tout seul. C'est avec la tête pleine de question que je suis parti me coucher.

Encore une fois je fus sorti du sommeil par des coups à la porte. Le jour n'étais pas levé. Je descends pour aller ouvrir en m'attendant à voir Sookie mais en ouvrant la porte je vis que ça n'était pas elle.

-Bonsoir.

Eric. Génial.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Quel accueil, dit-il, tu ne m'invite pas à entrer ?

-Certainement pas. Tu veux quoi ?

-Discuter.

-Pas moi, dis-je en voulant refermer la porte mais son pied m'en empêcha.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir comment je sais qui tu es ou plutôt ce que tu es ?

-Comment.

-Ton odeur ta trahie.

-aucun autre vampire ne s'en ai aperçu jusqu'à maintenant.

-Car ils ne sont pas aussi âgés que moi. J'ai plus de mille ans et en mille ans crois-moi on en croise des créatures.

-Tu as déjà rencontré des démons ? Comme moi ?

-Non pas comme toi car tu n'es qu'à moitié démon. Mais sinon oui j'ai déjà rencontré quelques démons.

-Tu sais quoi sur les démons ?

-Il serait plus confortable pour nous de discuter si tu me laissé entrer.

-Non, dis-je en m'asseyant au pas de la porte tout en restant à l'intérieure.

-Bien, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une marche du perron, les démons sont sans cœur sans pitié bien pire que nous les vampires. Nos deux espèces ont coexisté pendant de longue années ensemble mais voilà les démons sont gourmand de pouvoir et quand ils se sont rendu compte que nôtre sang pouvais décupler leur propre pouvoir ils ont fini pas nous pourchasser. Durant un siècle une guerre acharné eu lieux. Leurs nombre étant bien inférieure aux nôtre ils abandonnèrent la bataille et ils s'éclipsèrent dans la nature. On entendait plus parler d'eux si bien que durant un certain temps on a fini par croire qu'il n'y en avait plus. Mais ils ont refait surface après notre révélation aux humains. Ils ont compris qu'ils ne devaient plus nous pourchasser mais au moindre faux pas ils seront exterminé et définitivement cette fois.

-Ouais, dis-je ne savant pas quoi répondre.

-Tu es un démon avec du sang humain dans les veines. La seule.

-Je ne dois pas être la seule.

-Un démon méprise encore bien plus que nous la race humaine et s'accoupler avec l'un d'entre eux ça ne s'est jamais vue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je me sens plus humaine que démon. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment un démon. Ca ressemble à quoi ? Et quel genre de pouvoir ils ont ?

-Tu ne connais pas tes parents ?

-Non. Ils sont morts quand j'étais petite. Mais à mes 15 ans j'ai eu une lettre que ma mère avait écrite bien avant de mourir ou elle m'expliquait que mon père était un démon mais je ne sais rien de plus. Je n'ai même pas de souvenir d'eux.

-Donc c'est ton père le démon, dit-il songeur.

-Alors répond à ma question. A quoi ils ressemblent.

-Ils sont comme toi et moi mais sous la colère leurs yeux deviennent couleur or. Et ils ont aussi des crocs comme les nôtre.

-Jamais je n'ai eu de crocs qui sont sorti et mes yeux n'ont jamais changé de couleur. Je ne suis peut-être pas un démon.

-Oh crois-moi que si. Je sens ton odeur.

-Tu le dit comme si s'était une odeur nauséabonde.

En un éclair il fut en face de moi. Les crocs sortis.

-Tu n'imagine pas comme j'aimerais planter mes crocs juste là, dit-il en désignant ma jugulaire, ton odeur est si alléchante.

Je me suis reculé en écarquillant les yeux.

-ne crains rien, dit-il, je ne le ferais jamais sans ton accord.

-Que tu n'auras jamais.

-Tu changeras d'avis, dit-il en s'éloignant en direction de sa voiture.

-Eric.

-Oui

-Si une autre guerre éclate entre les vampires et les démons moi aussi je devrais être éliminé ?

-Oui.

-Tu le feras j'imagine.

-Tout dépendra de toi.


	5. Chapter 4

Sookie et venu me voir le lendemain matin. Elle voulait savoir si j'avais eu des nouvel d'Eric.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Bill à entendu ce qu'Eric a chuchoter a ton oreille et il pense qu'Eric a une idée derrière la tête.

-Bill te la dit ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est tout ? Pas d'autre question ?

-Non. Je sais que sur terre il y a plus de créature surnaturel qu'on le pense.

-Tu n'as pas peur de savoir que je suis un démon ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi maintenant.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'Eric pourrais avoir derrière la tête.

-On n'en sait rien mais avec Eric il faut s'attendre au pire.

-Il est venu hier soir.

-Tu l'as laissé entrer ?!

-Non il est resté sur le perron. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'était un démon car moi-même je ne le sais pas n'ayant pas vraiment connus mes parents. Et Bill pense quoi du fait que je suis un démon ?

-Il dit que je dois faire attention que les démons sont imprévisibles qu'ils sont gourmand de pouvoir

-Oui Eric m'a dit la même chose. Pour moi je ne suis qu'une humaine jamais le cotés démon en moi n'a fait surface et j'espère qu'il ne le fera jamais.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula comme les autres. Chaque soir le bar était plein. Et ce soir plus que d'habitude. De nouveaux clients étaient là. Lafayette et moi assurons chaque commande en cuisine, pas une seule ne fut servie en retard. A 22h30 l'heure à laquelle la cuisine fermait je suis parti en salle pour aider les serveuses, Sookie et Harlène. Tout ce passais bien jusqu'à ce qu'un des nouveau clients passa une main aux fesses d'Harlène.

-Non mais ça va pas, cria cette dernière, je vous interdis de me toucher.

-aller ma jolie tu ne veux pas venir faire joujoux avec de beaux mecs.

-Messieurs je vais vous demander de quitter mon bar, fit Sam de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Sookie alla ce placer aux cotés de ça collègue.

-Chouette, fis l'un des hommes, deux pour le prix d'une. Puis il voulut caresser l'entre jambe de Sookie mais elle le gifla avant qu'il ne termine son geste.

L'homme entra dans une colère monstre si bien que son poing atterrit sur le visage de Sookie. Je couru et lui saute dessus si bien qu'on tombe tous deux à la renverse. Sam accouru et pris l'homme que j'avais fait tomber par le col afin de le mettre dehors. Les deux autres suivirent. Celui sur lequel j'avais sauté me crachat.

-Toi t'es morte. Je te promets t'es morte si je te retrouve tu vas souffrir.

-Tu veux que je viens maintenant, lui répondis-je aussi énervé que lui.

-Viens. Toi et ta pute de copine blonde on va vous faire regretter.

Pute de copine blonde. Ca à suffit pour me mettre en rogne. Je suis sorti à toute vitesse Sam qui a essayé de me retenir n'a pas pu tellement j'ai était vite à sortir. Je sentais une rage en moi que jamais je n'avais ressenti auparavant. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagné son parti en courant disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problème avec la police.

-alors ma jolie tu veux jouer hein.

Je ne dis rien et lui saute dessus. Bien entendus je n'avais pas vue qu'il avait un couteau. J'ai senti la lame me percer la chaire. Un cri effroyable sorti de ma bouche. Je vis rouge. Oui rouge. Les coups tombé à flot il ne savait pas et ne pouvais pas les contrer tellement je frappé vite. Du sang s'est mis à couler de son visage. Je me suis arrêté de frapper et j'ai regardé le sang couler. Intrigué. Il en a profité pour s'échapper. Je l'ai suivi comme un chasseur chassant sa proie. Je refusais qu'il s'échappe. J'ai réussi à le rattraper. J'ai senti une petite douleur sur mes gencives mais je n'y prête pas attention et je saute d'un bon majestueux sur ma proie. Et sans savoir pourquoi j'ai mordu sa chaire. Ce qui m'a fait mal aux gencives c'est ni plus ni moins que deux canine pointue qui sont sorti. Et c'est grâce à elles que je peux vider cette ordure de sa précieuse vie. Le gout de son sang est tellement délicieux que j'en veux encore. Un bruit derrière moi me fit faire volte-face. Sookie et Sam me regardé avec un air terrifié et interrogateur à la fois. Qu'est-ce que je venais faire. Je regarde l'homme sans vie à mes pieds et me rend compte de ce que je venais de faire. J'ai tué un homme. Le démon en moi s'est réveillé.

-Mon dieu, dis-je, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

C'est les yeux rempli de larme que je me suis enfuie à toutes jambes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Une seule personne pourras me dire ce qui viens de ce passé. Je suis monté dans le premier taxi que j'ai trouvé. Le chauffeur m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant mes habits maculé de sang. Le miens suite au coup de couteau que j'ai reçu et celui de ma victime.

-Roule, lui dis-je, Shreveport. Le Fangtasia.

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire mais en roulant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il se gara sur le parking et je suis descendu à toute vitesse. Il n'a même pas réclamé son argent. Comme à son habitude le bar était plein. Tous s'écartèrent sur mon chemin en me regardant incrédule. Eric qui m'avais vue entré et venu à ma rencontre. Et sans rien dire il m'emmena dans son bureau.

-Pam, dit-il et la seconde suivante la vampire au teint de porcelaine entra, ferme le bar.

-Bien, dit-elle avant de sortir.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Me demanda Eric.

-J'en sais rien. Je... je...

-a qui et tout ce sang ? Je sens qu'il y a le tiens mais un autre aussi.

-J'ai tué un homme. J'ai tué un homme, dis-je au bord de la panique.

-C'est... fâcheux, dit-il.

-C'est horrible plutôt. Je suis un monstre. Un démon de la pire espèce.

-Et Qu'a fait cet homme pour que tu lui hôte la vie ?

Je lui explique toute l'histoire mais je me stoppe arrivé au moment où je l'ai vidé de son sang.

-Bien. Le démon en toi à fait son apparition. Tu ne seras plus jamais comme avant je pense.

-Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Et... et...

-Continue tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Pas devant moi en tous cas.

-Quand j'ai bu je ne pouvais plus me retenir j'en voulais encore plus.

-Bu quoi ?!

-Son sang.

-Tu t'es nourris de son sang, s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

-Je sais c'est horrible, dis-je en pleurent de toute mes larmes.

-Les démons ne boivent pas le sang de leur victime. Sauf celui des vampires.

-C'était pas un vampire.

-étrange. Vraiment étrange. Je ne suis plus très sûr si tu es un démon ou non. Mais tu es la seule à avoir du sang humain et du sang de démon. Mais ça me parais vraiment étrange que tu aies bu son sang.

-Je suis un monstre, dis-je en pleurent de plus belle.

-Arrête de pleurer cela ne changeras rien. Il est mort. Ce n'est pas en pleurent que ça vas changer quoi que ce soit. Et il là bien cherché.

-Personne ne mérite de mourir pour ça.

-C'est pas ce qui me préoccupe. Si tu es vraiment un démon tu n'aurais pas dû boire son sang hors tu l'as fait.

-Je suis quoi alors, demandais-je en séchant mes larmes.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu vas rester ici le temps que je fasse plus de recherche. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans la nature ne sachant pas ce que tu peux faire, ajouta-t-il voyant que j'allais protester.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'es jamais arrivé avant ? Pourquoi ça arrive maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Tu vas dormir ici.

-Ici, ici. Dans ton bureau ?

-Oui.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi point, li dis-je.

-Non. On ne sait pas ce que tu pourrais faire maintenant que le démon en toi c'est réveillé.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de rester là si je ne le veux pas.

-Tu reste ici la discussion est close.

-Mais pour qui te prend, dis-je en me levant, tu crois que tu as le droit de décider pour moi. Non mais sérieusement Eric tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester là à dormir sur un canapé alors que j'ai une maison. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ce que je suis capable de faire.

-Ne dépasse pas les limites de ma patience Amina, dit-il sévèrement.

-Et toi ne te prend pas pour ce que tu n'aies pas, lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Il grogna et sorti les crocs.

-Oh très bien vas-y attaque moi Eric le terrible. Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

Il me plaqua au mur en serrent ma gorge de sa puissante main. Un rugissement sorti de ma gorge. Et je vis une seconde fois rouge. La même rage que j'avais ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée refit surface et mes crocs mirent moins de temps à sortir. Je repoussais Eric de toutes mes forces pensant qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce mais au lieu de ça il voltigea contre le mur opposé ou il m'avait plaqué de sa poigne de fer. Il grognât de rage et reviens à la charge. Tous deux évitions les attaque de l'autre lui grognais et moi rugissais. Le bureau d'Eric semblé être passé sous une tornade. J'ai eu un quart de seconde d'inattention ce qui lui a suffi pour me donner un coup violent dans le thorax. Je me suis effondré au sol à quelque mettre en arrière. Ma respiration en a était coupée. Ma rage en fût que plus forte. Je rugis tel un animal féroce. Eric ce figeât. Je voulus l'attaquer mais Pam (si je ne me trompe pas) entra dans le bureau.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici, cria-t-elle, vous êtes complètement dingue. Vous voulais déclencher une guerre entre nos deux espèces ?!

-Pam regarde la, lui fit Eric sans me quitter des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que... c'est impossible. Eric ça ne peut pas...

-Amina ? me fit Eric, tu m'entends ?

Quelle question. Bien sûr que je l'entends.

-Amina, fi Pam en voulant s'avancer avant qu'Eric ne la retienne.

-Pam reste sur tes gardes. Tu connais la légende.

-Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sache ce quel est vraiment.

-Amina, fis Eric avec une voie calme, essaye de te calmer. Tu dois reprendre tes esprits.

-Merde, fis Pam, manqué plus que ça.

-Empêche les de venir ils ne doivent pas la voir.

-Bien, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Amina je t'en prie reprend forme humaine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Forme humaine ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte. Je regarde mon reflet dans la fenêtre, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. Déjà mais cheveux n'était plus blond mais noir. Mes oreilles étaient longues et pointue. Mais le plus choquant c'est les ailes. Deux immense ailes étaient dans mon dos, une noir une blanche. Je n'en revenais pas. Mais qui suis-je réellement. Je me tourne vers Eric qui me fixe toujours.

*Comment est-ce possible. Elle ne peut pas être ce que je crois* Il n'avait pas parlé mais pensées, et ses pensées était venu jusqu'à moi. Je me suis doucement approché de lui et j'ai posé une main sur ça joue. J'entendais ses pensées mais je ressentais aussi ses émotions. Peur, incrédulité, intégration, et... serais-ce du désir ?

-Amina. Tu ne peux pas être...

-Pourquoi a tu peur ? Lui demandai-je, et que désires-tu vraiment ?

-Tu ressens ce que je ressens ?

-Et j'entends ce que tu penses.

-Sais-tu au moins ce qui ce passe ? Qui tu es vraiment ?

-Non. Mais je sais que toi tu le sais.

-La justice.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Essaye déjà de redevenir comme avant je t'expliquerais après. Mais Bill et Sookie arrivent et il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te voit sous ta réelle apparence.

- Aide-moi. Je ne sais pas comment faire.

Il prit mes mains entre les siennes et encore une fois je ressenti du désir. Mais que désir-t-il ? Je sais qu'il aimerait planter ces crocs dans ma chair il me la dit lui-même.

-Essaye de faire le vide de ne penser à rien d'autre que ton apparence habituel, me dit-il doucement, respire calmement fait le vide en toi.

Ca voie est apaisante je me concentre sur ce qu'il dit. Rien autour de nous n'existe. Je l'écoute me parler doucement puis peu à peu je ne ressens plus ses émotions. J'ouvre les yeux voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien.

-Tu as réussi, me dit-il.

Effectivement j'avais repris mon apparence normale.

-Eric...

-Pas maintenant, me coupa-t-il, Bill et Sookie arrivent.

Dans la seconde qui suivis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau.

-Eric, fit Bill, tu es au courant de ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Oui elle m'a tous expliqué dans les moindres détails.

Sookie me regardé les yeux plein de tristesse. Elle m'avais tout de même vue tuer un homme plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Eric tu sais de quoi cette espèce est capable. Nous ne devons pas prendre de si gros risque. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? dit-il en balayant le bureau du regard

-Bill je connais bien les démons et je sais mieux que toi de quoi ils sont capable mais personne ne feras le moindre mal à Amina. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre. Elle restera sous ma vigilance n'est crainte pour ta petite personne. Sookie je te fais confiance pour ne parler de ça à personne.

-Non bien sûr que non, dit-elle, mais jamais je ne pensée que tu serais comme ça Amina. Tu m'as fait peur. Je sais que tu ne me feras rien mais j'ai tout de même peur.

Je pouvais la comprendre.

-Eric au moindre faux pas tu seras tenu responsable tu le sais ?

-Oui Bill. Maintenant tu peux rentrer tranquillement chez toi. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Bien. Comme tu voudras Eric.

Ils partirent sans un au revoir. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je verrais Sookie.

-Bon, fis Eric, je ne sais absolument pas par où commencer.

-Par le début ça serais déjà pas mal.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que durant un siècle les vampires et les démons étaient en guerre. Je t'ai dit aussi que les démons déclarèrent forfais vue leurs sous effectifs et bien disons qu'on nous a un peut aider.

-Qui ?

-Tu sais il y a beaucoup de créatures ici don les fae. Des êtres très rares et d'une extrême beauté. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment la raison de cette guerre, ils ont donc décidé de créer un être qui pourrais mettre fin à cet lute acharné. Mais les Fae sont sans pitié aussi est rien ne les arrête. Ils ont mis du temps avant de créer ce qu'ils appelèrent par la suite « Justicia ». Un homme d'une force bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle créature sur terre. Mais qui ne pouvais prendre le parti d'aucune des deux espèces. C'est une légende car chaque personne croisant son chemin était éliminée. Vampire ou démon. Devant les humains il avait leur apparence mais devant ces victimes il avait l'apparence que tu avais il y a quelque minute. Sa beauté était telle qu'en le voyant on n'était comme hypnotisé, ne pouvant se défendre face à sa fureur. Quelque de mes semblable ne voulant participer à cette guerre furent épargné. Mais s'ils avaient le malheur de divulguer ce qu'ils avaient vu alors ils revenaient les faire taire à tout jamais. Une fois que la guerre fut fini personne ne sais ce que cet être est devenu. Ce que je me demande c'est ce que toi tu fais ici. Maintenant.

Je voulais lui poser d'autre question quand je fus stopper par une lumière étincelante apparaitre au beau milieu du bureau saccagé d'Eric. Une seconde plus tard un vieil homme apparu. De long cheveux gris et une barbe toute aussi grise. Il avança vers moi et la lumière disparut.

-Je ne m'attendais jamais à ce qu'il s'accouple avec une humaine, dit-il en me dévisageant.

-Niall, fit Eric, je pensée que tous les portails avaient était fermé.

-J'ai ressenti ça présence j'en ai ouvert un mais je ne peux rester longtemps. A la fin de la guerre, dit-il comme pour terminer le récit d'Eric, il a voulus rester sur terre nous lui avons donc retiré tous ces pouvoirs mais jamais je ne pensée qu'il aurait engendré un enfant. Si j'avais su cela je ne l'aurais pas laissé sur terre. Mais je ne peux plus rien y changer.

-Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant, demandais-je, et que suis-je sensé faire ?

-J'observe les démons depuis que les vampires on divulgué leur existence et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. Je crains qu'ils ne veuillent déclencher une guerre une seconde fois.

-J'ai senti la présence de plusieurs démons ici à Shreveport, fis Eric, et je crains la même chose que vous Niall.

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi Eric a senti mon odeur comme celle d'un démon ?

-Pour crée...ton père... nous avons pris les gênes de chaque espèces vivant dans nos monde. Tu as du surement toujours croire être un démon si tu aurais cru être un vampire alors tu aurais dégagé l'odeur d'un vampire si tu avais cru être un loup-garou alors tu aurais eu leurs odeurs. Comprends-tu ?

-Oui. Enfin pas vraiment.

-Tu peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle créature, me fis Eric.

-Je dois repartir avant que mes semblables s'aperçoivent que j'ai ouvert un portail. Eric je la laisse sous ta protection. N'oublie pas qu'elle est à moitié humain elle est donc vulnérable.

Puis il disparue comme il était venu.

-C'était un Fae, demandais-je.

-Oui. Le roi. L'arrière-grand-père de Sookie.

-Le quoi ? De Sookie. Sookie serais donc une Fae.

-Mi humaine mi Fae

-Ah bah ! Les humains ce sont mélangé à toute les créatures ma parole.

-Visiblement.

-Et s'il y a une guerre je devrais faire ce que mon père a fait ? Tuer tous les vampires et démons que je verrais ?

-Ton père a était créé pour ça toi non. Et tu es à moitié humaine tu n'as pas sa force et tous ses pouvoir. Mais je ne sais pas si tu pourrais prendre le parti d'un des deux clans.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tes ailes. Une blanche une noir. Pour représenter le bien et le mal. Tu te trouves entre les deux.

-Mais jamais je ne pourrais te tuer, dis-je sans réfléchir, enfin je veux dire je n'en aurais pas la force physique.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de me regarder. Je me suis rappelé ses émotions que j'ai ressenti. Le désir. J'aimerais vraiment savoir c'est quoi ce qu'il désir mais je n'ose pas lui poser la question.

-Bon le jour vas ce lever. Tu vas venir chez moi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Non.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui ce fit en silence.


	7. Chapter 6

Durant plusieurs jours Eric effectué des recherches sur le net aux sujets des légendes. Il disait qu'il devait bien avoir une légende qui pourrait coller avec mon cas mais il ne trouvait rien. Quand on devait aller au Fangtasia je resté dans le bureau d'Eric au cas où j'aurais un autre dérapage comme il disait. Pam venait me tenir compagnie comme ce soir.

-J'en ai marre, lui confiais-je, de devoir rester cloitré ici.

-Je sais que ça doit être frustrant pour toi mais on ne peut pas prendre de risque que ta véritable identité soit découverte surtout qu'on en est même pas sûr.

-Je sais mais je m'ennuis. Je voudrais bien pouvoir m'amuser un peu, décompresser, souffler quoi.

-Pam, fis Eric qui venais de rentrer dans le bureau, tu dois partir avec Amina. Aller vous cacher dans un endroit ou même moi je ne pourrais vous trouver. Ne me dit pas où.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Démétrius veut s'entretenir avec moi.

-Quoi ?! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul avec ce démon.

-OBEI !

-Un démon ? Dis-je

-Et pas n'importe lequel, me fis Pam, le chef des démons.

-Pam, la sermonna Eric, tu devrais garder la bouche fermé de temps en temps.

-Que veut-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, me répondit Eric, mais s'il te voit ici alors que tu dégage encore une odeur de démon il le prendrait comme une menace.

-pourquoi ?

-Un de leurs confrères dans le camp de l'ennemi. Comme tu es à moitié humaine il pensera que je t'ai fait mienne expert pour avoir un démon dans notre camp. Que tu auras bu mon sang ainsi tu auras plus de puissance et de pouvoir qu'eux.

-Me faire tienne ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Pas le temps d'expliquer, me pressa-t-il, il va arriver tu dois partir.

-Non.

-Amina je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans une querelle avec toi. S'il te plaît fait ce que je te demande.

-Non. Le roi des Fae a bien dit que je pouvais être ce que je voulais ?

-Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Et bien si je m'imagine être un vampire je n'aurais pas l'odeur d'un démon.

-Pour ça il faudrait que tu y arrive et je doute que tu aies le temps.

Pam étant la plus proche de moi je me mis à sentir son odeur. Elle voulut ce reculé mais compris vite ce que je faisais. Je dois y arriver. Eric ne peut pas rester seul avec ce démon c'est trop risqué. Je me concentrais afin d'avoir la même odeur que Pam. Mais le résultat n'as pas était celui que je voulais.

-Oh, fis Pam, je n'en reviens pas c'est... trop fort.

-Amina, grogna Eric, regarde toi.

Je regarde mon reflet dans la vitre et vois deux Pam. Je n'ai pas juste pris son odeur j'ai même pris son apparence.

-Ca pourrais être utile, fis Pam.

-Amina reprend ton image et vas te cacher avec Pam.

Trop tard le démon entra dans la pièce en pulvérisant la porte.

-Mr Northman, dit-il, comme je suis heureux de vous voir. Vivant.

-Démétrius. Vous aviez envoyez vos plus féroce démon à ma poursuite c'est vrai.

-Ils ont échoué.

Il regarda Pam et moi chacune notre tour.

-Tu as transformé des jumelles une ne t'aurais pas suffi, dit-il en ce tournant ver son ennemi.

-Non. Deus c'est mieux qu'une au moins je m'amuse deux fois plus, lui répond Eric avec un large sourire pointue. Que veux-tu ? Tu n'aies pas venu me rendre une visite de courtoisie j'imagine.

-Non en effet. Votre 'Coming-out' c'était grandiose. Fallait oser.

-Certes.

-Les démons aimeraient aussi en faire autant mais vous et nous dans le même monde c'est... trop petit on sera trop à l'étroit tu comprends mon ami.

-Viens-en aux faits.

-Et bien réfléchit. Avec votre précieuse aide nous pourrions être presque comme vous. Tu vois ou je veux en venir maintenant ?

-Tu veux ré-déclencher une guerre ?!

-Soit vous nous le donné de votre plein gré soit c'est la guerre et cette fois on la gagnera.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ou dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

-Une légende rien de plus. C'est ceux de ton espèce qui ont fait croire à cette créature appelée justice afin que mes semblables prennent peur et que vous puissiez gagner la guerre. Réfléchit Eric je ne te donnerais pas de deuxième chance.

-Mes frères n'accepteront jamais et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et pourquoi c'est à moi que tu en parle. Je ne suis que le shérif de Louisiane.

-Tu es le vampire le plus vieux que je connaisse ils écouteront ta... sagesse. Si tu échoue je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains toi et tes deux progénitures.

Eric grogna instinctivement. Le démon en fit de même. Ils ce lancé des regards noirs. C'était à qui allait attaquer le premier.

-Bon, dis-je, maintenant que nous sommes au courant de vos projet Mr le démon, j'avais oublié son nom, vous pouvez partir.

Sans même savoir pourquoi il m'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Eric en fut fou de rage et lui sauta dessus crocs en avant. Ils ce bâtèrent si vite que j'avais du mal à voir qui donné les coups et qui les recevait. Mais j'eu vite la réponse à ma question en voyant Eric s'écrouler au sol. Pam voulus aller le voir mais le démon l'en empêcha en la repoussant violement. Puis il se pencha et je vis que sa bouche était pleine de sang. Il avait mordu Eric. Une rage monstrueuse s'empara de moi, tout mon corps tremblai je sentais toute ma puissance et ma rage monter en moi. Comme à chaque fois que je changeais d'apparence je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais j'ai vu mon reflet dans les yeux doré du démon. De longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des oreilles aussi pointues que des crocs, un masque noir dissimulant le bas de mon visage et deux ailes aussi noires que les ténèbres.

Le démon ce mis a croupi et regarda le sol afin d'éviter mon regard.

-Lamina, dit-il, princesse Lamina.

-Vas t'en, lui dis-je d'une voie menaçante, vas t'en.

-Que dois-je dire aux autres votre altesse. Que vous êtes venu nous aider.

-J'AI DIT VAS T'EN, criais-je.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Je me suis retourné afin de voir si Pam allait bien. Son regard était plein de terreur. Elle avait peur mais de quoi ? Je me suis tourné ver Eric qui reprenait ses esprit. Quand il me vit il écarquilla les yeux. Tous deux me craignaient. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pense-t-ils que je pourrais leur faire du mal ?

-Tu nous as manipulé, cracha-t-il, princesse Lamina.

-Quoi ?! Non.

-Ne continue pas ton jeu déesse des ténèbres, dit-il en se levant.

Je ressentais la haine qu'il avait à mon égard ainsi que la déception.

-Eric je ne suis pas une déesse des ténèbres.

-Tu t'es fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre afin de mieux connaitre ton ennemi et pouvoir connaitre son point faible. Tu as joué de beaucoup de ruses tu as était très maligne je dois le reconnaitre mais jamais les vampires ne se soumettrons à toi tu m'entends jamais.

-Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit ce soumette à moi. Eric je t'en prie crois-moi jamais je ne me dresserais devant toi.

-CESSE TON JEU, cria-t-il, tu vas payer de t'être joué de moi.

Je me suis tourné vers Pam afin qu'elle m'aide à résonner Eric. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes de sang. Elle me regardait avec déception. Elle aussi croyait ce qu'Eric disait. Je voulus dire à Eric qu'il se trompait que tout ce qu'il croyait était faut quand il me donna un coup d'une telle puissance que je vole dans le mur.

Non. Je ne me défendrais pas, pas contre lui. Je préfère mourir que de devoir me battre. Il se jeta sur moi et me martelas de coup avec toute sa haine et sa rage. Le fait que je ne cherchais pas à me défendre ne le perturbait pas au contraire il s'acharné d'avantage.

La lumière. Je la voie. Celle que tout le monde parle. Celle que l'on voie avant de mourir. Elle est magnifique. Mais ! Je l'ai déjà vue cette lumière ?

-Eric arrêt tu vas la tuer, fis une voie masculine.

Ma vue était trouble tan les larmes coulaient. Des larmes de tristesse. Mon cœur était meurtri de ressentir toute la haine qu'Eric avait pour moi. Et mon visage était maculé de sang aussi. Eric fis un vol plané en arrière et je vis un homme s'approcher de moi. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite reconnu mais quand il s'est accroupi devant moi j'ai su ce qu'était la lumière.

Niall.

-Elle n'est pas la déesse des démons. Enfin si. Mais pas seulement. Amina. Tu m'entends ?

Je ne pouvais répondre tan mon visage et ma bouche était engourdi je fis donc un petit hochement de tête pour lui dire que oui.

-Bien. Eric soigne là.

-C'est hors de question. Quelle crève.

Jamais je n'ai entendu autant de haine dans la voie d'Eric. Je sentais le dégout qu'il avait pour moi. Et toujours cette déception.

-Eric. Tu lui dois également loyauté. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Je suis parti dans l'inconstant mais pas avant d'avoir entendu la réponse de Niall.

-Elle est la déesse de toutes créatures surnaturelle de nos mondes.


	8. Chapter 7

Ses ailes. Deux immenses ailes. Une banche et une noire. Son corps puissant les muscle saillant. Un visage tel celui d'un ange. Mais un regard plein de haine. Et ma mère d'une extrême beauté. C'est d'elle que je tiens la couleur de mes cheveux. Un visage doux et le regard plein d'amour. Je me souviens de mes parents. Ainsi que de la lettre de ma mère que j'ai lue à mes 15 ans.

_Ma douce enfant. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Ton père n'est pas ce que tu crois qu'il est. Il n'est pas humain. Il est beaucoup plus que cela. Tu t'apercevras que dans ce monde rien n'est comme on le croit. N'ai confiance en personne sauf en toi-même. Toutes sortes de créatures vivent sur terre à commencer par les vampires. Oui ils existent réellement. Mais il y a aussi les loups garous, les changeling ce sont des gens qui peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal et même pour les plus puissant l'apparence d'une personne. Il y a les Fae mais tu n'en croiseras surement jamais et les démons. L'espèce la plus horrible qui soit. Ton père a dans ses veines le sang de chaque espèce. Mais voilà le démon en lui a pris le dessus. Les démons méprisent les humains à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Si bien qu'un jour il finira par me tuer. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que ce jour est finalement arrivé. Toi aussi tu as le sang de toutes ces créatures en toi mais sache ma douce enfant que tu en a un que ton père n'avait pas. Le sang humain. Je sais que jamais le démon en toi ne pourra prendre le dessus. Je te connais bien pour l'affirmer. Ne te déteste pas pour ce que tu es. Jamais tu ne seras comme ton père tu n'as pas le mal en toi comme lui l'avait parfois. Je t'aimerais éternellement mon enfant. Ta mère qui sera toujours en toi._

J'avais effacé de ma mémoire toute ces choses qu'elle m'avait écrit tan la douleur était forte. La douleur de savoir que mon propre père a tué ma mère. La douleur de savoir en réalité ce que mon père était et qui veut dire ce que j'étais. Mais allez savoir pourquoi j'avais gardé en mémoire le fait que j'étais mi humaine mi démon. A présent maintenant je pouvais ressentir en moi le sang de chaque espèce qui coulait dans mes veines. Ainsi et surtout le sang humain. Le sang de ma mère. Pour moi il était le plus vital de tous. C'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle. Et l'image que j'avais de mon père c'est celle où j'étais petite caché dans l'escalier à le regarder impuissante violenter ma mère. Et c'est quand son regard a croisé le mien (car il savait depuis le début que j'assisté à la scène) que j'ai vue et ressenti toute la haine du démon qu'il y avait en lui. Mais toutes ces images là aussi je les avais bannies de ma mémoire. Ne voulant pas être l'enfant de ce démon.

Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits.

-Elle revient à elle, fis la voie de Pam.

-Lamina ? Lamina vous m'entendais ?

Niall ? Il est toujours la lui ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et la lumière du lustre me brûle les pupilles. Pam s'en ai aperçu car elle éteignit la lumière. Nous étions dans le noir mais j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Je ne connais pas cette pièce. Ou suis-je ?

-Pourquoi sont-ils blanc ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Niall.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle finirait par un jour exister. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose à son sujet.

-Amina. Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, répondis-je.

Et c'est vrai. Je ne ressentais plus la douleur dans tout mon corps comme avant que je m'évanouisse.

-Que c'est-t-il passé ? Ou est Eric ? Demandais-je ne le voyant pas dans la pièce. Et ou somme-nous ?

-Nous avons fait venir un médecin de notre royaume, me fit le Fae, il a soigné tes blessures. Cela fait deux jours que tu es dans l'inconscient.

-Et nous somme chez moi, fis Pam.

Je me lève et cherche du regard la présence d'Eric.

-Il n'est pas là, me fis Pam comprenant que je le cherché, il s'en veut de t'avoir... battue.

-Ou est-t-il ?

Je voulus sortir de la pièce pour aller à sa recherche mais Pam m'attrapa le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

-Comment ça ?

Elle m'emmena devant un miroir. Et j'en eu le souffle coupé en apercevant mon reflet. De longs cheveux blonds, un visage tout aussi doux que celui de ma mère et angélique que celui de mon père.

-Saurais-je un jour quel est ma véritable apparence ? Demandais-je.

-Elles sont toutes tes véritables apparences.

-Mais qui suis-je ?

Niall m'invita à m'assoir avant de commencer son récit.

-Bien. Je vais commencer par le commencement. Nos ancêtres avaient bien avant nous crée une créature comme ton père, mais pas dans le même but que nous. Ils ont essayé mais en vain d'y ajouter du sang humain. Ils voulaient créer un être qui serait au-dessus de tous mais sans le sang humain cela ne marchait pas, il était certes plus puissant que n'importe quel être vivant mais ils voulaient qu'il soit comme leur dieu leur divinité, ainsi les guerres entre chaque espèces auraient cessé. Ils ont donc décidé de l'accoupler avec une humaine, mais à chaque fois la mère et l'enfant mouraient pendant l'accouchement. Ils ont essayé mainte et mainte fois sans succès. Ils ont donc abandonné croyant qu'un tel être ne pourrais jamais exister. Mais quand nous avons créé celui qu'on a nommé Justicia il a réussi à procréer.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis...

-La divinité de toutes les créatures de ce monde. Nôtre dieu à tous. Nôtre déesse. Chaque espèce te donneras le nom que bon leur semblera mais tu es la plus puissante. Tous de doivent allégeance. Tous te sont soumis.

-Je...je... C'est dingue.

-Tu es la seule à pouvoir empêcher cette guerre que les démons veulent une nouvelle fois déclencher.

-Mais si je suis la première comme moi comment le démon a-t-il pu me donner un nom il n'aurait pas dû me reconnaitre ou connaitre je ne sais pas.

-Chacun de nous a ses propres légendes en ce qui concernent leur propre dieu. Tu as donc l'apparence que chacun d'eux pense que tu as.

-J'avoue que je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et comment dois-je m'y prendre pour arrêter les démons ?

-Comme tu as fait pour arrêter Démétrius, me fis Pam. Donne-leur l'ordre de ne pas chercher la guerre.

-Ils écouteront tu penses ?

-Ils sont obligé, me fis Niall, tu es leur déesse.

J'étais complètement perdu. De démon je suis passé à Justice puis maintenant déesse dieu ou divinité comme vous voudrez, de tous. Ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps à digérer. Mais pour le moment il n'y a qu'une chose qui me chagrinait. Eric. Si je suis son dieu je comprends pourquoi il s'en veut de m'avoir battue. Mais il pensé que j'étais réellement un démon et que je m'étais joué de lui. Il fallait que je lui dise qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit.

-Ou est Eric ? Demandais-je pour la seconde fois.

-Chez lui, me fis Pam, mais si tu comptes y aller tu ne peux pas sortir ainsi.

-Pourquoi ? Autant que chaque créature sache qui je suis tout de suite.

-Comme tu veux. Nous avons qu'à prendre ma voiture.

Vue la vitesse à laquelle Pam roulait nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à arriver chez Eric. Je suis sorti avant même qu'elle ait fini de se garer et me précipite frapper à la porte. Après quelque seconde il l'ouvrit. Il me fixé de ce regard que j'aimais tan qu'il ait à mon égard. Je me suis empêché de lire ses pensées ou de ressentir ses émotions. Je ne trouvais pas ça très correct de m'immiscer en lui de la sorte.

-Eric, dis-je voyant qu'il ne dirait pas un mot, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu croyais que je t'avais trahie, menti, manipulé. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui j'étais réellement.

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à l'intérieure en laissant la porte ouverte. Je me retourne pour voir pourquoi Pam et Niall ne sont pas déjà la et je m'aperçois qu'ils sont resté dans la voiture. Je décide donc de rentrer et de rejoindre Eric dans le salon. Il était assis sur son divan la tête entre les mains se cachant le visage. Je me suis accroupi devant lui en posant ma main sur son bras.

-Eric je t'en prie regarde-moi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pour quel raison ?

-Je...je...

-Eric. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais ta je ne sais pas déesse ou ton dieu comme tu veux alors arrêt de te morfondre. Tu es pardonné. Regarde-moi, le suppliais-je.

Je ne supportais pas qu'il s'en veuille à ce point. Surtout que moi je ne lui en veux absolument pas. Je voulais qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi comme il le faisait avant toute cette histoire. J'aimais me savoir près de lui en sécurité. J'aimais ça compagnie. J'aimais plus que tout cet homme. Je le voulais.

-Je t'en prie Eric, dis-je en baissant la tête une larme coulant sur ma joue.

-Amina, dit-il, tu pleures.

-Oui Eric, dis-je en me relevant les yeux ruisselant de larme, tu n'imagines pas comme j'aimerais que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir battue ton dieu ou je ne sais quoi. Que...

-Amina, me coupa-t-il, ce n'ai pas parce que tu es ma divinité que je m'en veux mais parce que tu es toi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre.

-Si seulement tu n'étais pas ma divinité je ne me retiendrais pas à ce point.

-Je ne te suis pas Eric. Soit plus clair.

-Lis en moi, me dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains avec douceur, lis en moi Amina.

Et c'est ce que je fus. Je lus en lui. Cette émotion que j'avais auparavant ressenti était toujours présente mais plus forte. Le désir. Mais maintenant je savais que ça n'était pas mon sang qu'il désirait mais moi. Il me désirait autant que je le désirais.

-Comprends-tu maintenant, me dit-il.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que si je n'étais pas ta divinité tu ne te retiendrais pas comme tu le fais ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de geste déplacé envers toi.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de continuer que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me rendit mon baiser avec beaucoup plus d'audace.


	9. Epilogue

Toutes les créatures surnaturel mon jurer allégeance. Les démons n'ont vraiment pas apprécié que leur déesse soit avec un vampire. Démétrius le prie tellement mal que je fus obligé de le détruire. Sookie venait de temps en temps nous rendre visite mais je savais et ressentais que tout cela lui faisait un peu peur. Bill disait qu'Eric n'était pas amoureux de moi mais qu'il voulait juste trôner sur le monde des SurNat. Bien sûr je savais que c'était faux ayant ressenti ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Eric avait voulus me jurer allégeance mais je lui en avais empêché ne voulant pas qu'il soit soumis à moi. Je lui avais demandé ce que ça voulait dire être sienne et quand il me l'avait expliqué je lui ai demandais s'il voulait bien me faire sienne. Au début il refusait disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sienne ça divinité mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Maintenant nous avons toute l'éternité pour être heureux ensemble.


End file.
